


Something To Remember You By

by forever_kouhai



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Sad Ending, This was the first post in the ship tag god how embarrassing, but not really, i fell in love with Tadashi and you have this, i share the love, idk - Freeform, this is my first post have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_kouhai/pseuds/forever_kouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of you wake<br/>and you dream of cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Remember You By

The phone rings, disturbing the silence that you and Tadashi lay in, curled around each other in sleep. He moans, loudly, and you smirk before wiggling under the covers more. The phone rings again and Tadashi nuzzles your neck as if trying to escape the noise.

"Get up, big guy. That's your phone." You mutter, already waking and stretching. Tadashi makes another moaning noise, pulling the bed cover over his head and laying his ear over your heart. You pat his head through the covers, comforting him quietly.

"It's gonna get stuffy under there." You say and you hear mumbling and hot breath against your skin where your shirt had ridden up in the night. "I can't hear you, Ta-chan." At the nickname, he pulls his head out from under the cover, pouting slightly.

"Don't call me that." He says, adorably childish. "And I said that if it got stuffy, it's because you're so hot." He grins at you rakishly. You blush horribly of course, more mortified at your own puppy-love reaction than at his bad attempt at flirting.

"Get off of me you nerd." You say, trying to maneuver out of his arms. "I will not stand for that in my own bed." Tadashi doesn't release you, not that you're trying hard.

"I'd actually prefer if you didn't stand at all. Just let me do the work, you relax." And you blush again because that was definitely an innuendo, but Tadashi is already out of bed, searching the floor for his clothes and phone. You turn on your side to shamelessly watch his brief-clad butt move around your apartment, bending over to search his pockets for his phone. 

He peeks at you from over his shoulder and opens his mouth.

"Don't you fucking dare ask me if I like what I see." You preempt him. He frowns exaggeratedly before standing and checking his phone. His playful expression drops and you're out of bed before you think about it.

You don't even have to ask.

"Hiro left the café just a couple of minutes ago. Probably to bot fight again." He runs his hand through his hair and your fingers twitch in the urge to flatten the unruly spikes. But you're a good girlfriend and you give him a peck on the lips before telling him to go. He's clothed within minutes and is out the door before he pauses and turns around.

"Hey, I-" and then he blushes and you realize he's trying to say the three words that have been agonizing the both of you for the past couple of months. You smile and because you're the best damn girlfriend in the world and you don't want to pressure him, you stop him from further words with a long, lingering kiss.

"Come back soon, okay?" You offer with a smile. He nods, a bit dazed, and a thrill goes through you at the idea that you can befuddle him this much.

"Now get going." You say, smacking him on the butt for good measure. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you can return." He grins, gives you another kiss, and trots down the apartment stairs with a "be back soon" tossed over his shoulder. You wave, though he can't see, and walk back into your apartment.

"Some day . . ." You sigh dramatically and close your eyes to see a vision of white cloth and pristine cake. Your eyes open, and your chest feels heavy with a profound and aching sense of yearning.

Not today, you think, but someday.

 

 

(you should have said the words then, before you missed the chance altogether

murmuring them at the grave site rips your heart into pieces that no one can repair

so you close your eyes

and despair)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Give kudos or leave a comment if you are also in denial about Tadashi being dead.


End file.
